Goodnight My Love
by Hugsiez
Summary: Luka and Abby talk after their 'eventful' thanksgiving. Takes place after 10x8. Please R&R!


AN-All disclaimers apply.  
  
Luka and Abby talk after their 'eventful' thanksgiving. Takes place after 10x8.  
  
=======  
  
Despite that it wasn't even past ten, Abby felt as if she could just close her eyes and fall asleep even if she was standing. She had tried to refuse to work as much as she could, but she might as well do it. Now, however, that she was drinking her second coffee she wished that she could have gone to sleep at least for an hour before starting her shift as a nurse. Maybe now that she was sitting outside, and with the bitter cold surrounding her, she could regain a bit of energy before going back in.  
  
Sighing and passing her hand along her hair, the events of that day came rushing to her. It had all gone by so fast and, even if in the past she felt clumsy and not able to do all those things she already knew, something had kicked in and she had been able to rise to the occasion. She had been able to take control of the situation and rise above it; and it felt amazingly great. Even now, as she thought about it, a small proud grin appeared on her lips.  
  
'It's all in your head,' she thought to herself. 'With a little bit of confidence…'  
  
The faint sound of footsteps suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned towards where they were coming from. Firefighters, news reporters, and other people that had been there had slowly started to disperse and she had been enjoying the silence that had started to come. When she saw who it was, though, she smiled and sat up straight. "I thought you had gone home."  
  
Luka turned to her and smiled. After his dinner with Sam and Alex, he had gone off for a walk to unwind from the hectic day and it wasn't until now that he was going back to County. Now that he was outside of County, though, he couldn't remember why he had walked back. He could have just as easily gone off towards the El station so he could just go home and sleep, but something had made him come.  
  
Now he was glad that he did.  
  
"I thought you would have too."  
  
Abby smiled and shook her head, digging her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Nope, I got sucked back in." Laughing lightly, she shook her head. "Some Thanksgiving, huh?"  
  
"Have you eaten anything?" Luka sat down next to her and leaned slightly forward as he turned towards her. When she shook her head, he frowned slightly. "Nothing? What about the potluck?"  
  
Laughing very lightly, Abby took another sip of her coffee. "The food was gone before I got there. I'll eat during my other break." She turned to him and smiled. "What are you doing out so late?"  
  
Shrugging, he smiled. "Walking around. Today was…different."  
  
"Yeah," she smiled as she turned towards where the helicopter had been. "I didn't think that I would see something like this happen."  
  
Luka followed her gaze towards the spot where the helicopter had landed. "Me either." Turning towards her after a short moment, he grinned slightly. "I heard that you were great, though."  
  
At that, Abby laughed and turned to him. "Who told you that?"  
  
Shrugging, Luka smiled proudly at her. "I have my ways. I'm really proud of you, Abby. See, I told you that you would be a great doctor."  
  
Abby grinned and shook her head as she looked down towards the floor. "I don't know how I did it, but… It feels…good. I can't find a better word for it."  
  
Luka smiled. "You're probably exhausted, though, after a day like today. How many cups of coffee have you had?"  
  
"Way too many," she laughed.   
  
"Why don't you get some rest? Catch a bit of sleep."  
  
She shook her head. "No, no, I have to work. My break ends in," she checked her watch and made a face as she realized what time it was. "…three minutes. Damn it, and it's barely ten."  
  
Without being able to hold it back, Luka chuckled lightly. At that, Abby turned to him and stared at him before laughing lightly when she saw him grin. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I can just imagine how you're going to get later."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean…?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Choose your words carefully, Luka," she warned him, trying to keep a straight face even if she was joking.   
  
Luka, knowing she was joking, grinned. "Well, you get a little…cranky when you get tired."  
  
Abby laughed at that. "Gee, thank you, Luka." She grinned at him but, when he stood and offered his hand, she stared at him in confusion. "What?"  
  
"Come on."  
  
Unsure, she took his hand anyway and, when he pulled her up, she looked up at him. "Where are we going?"  
  
Luka grinned, a sort of mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Wait and see."  
  
As he started to lead her back inside, Abby was still not sure where they were going or what they were going to do; but it didn't seem to matter to her. Luka led her in the hospital and managed to sneak their way in without anyone noticing that they had walked in. Everyone was talking about what had happened throughout the day, going through the pictures that had been developed earlier, sharing memories… The ER was, finally, quiet after a day that had seemed to bizarre that it could have been said it wasn't happening. It could have all been a dream.  
  
When they reached an empty room, Luka opened the door and let her go in first but, just as he was going in after her, he suddenly realized he had been seen.  
  
"Dr. Kovac?"  
  
Luka turned around, slightly startled when he saw Chuny there. "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you going to sleep in there?" Chuny nodded towards the room, completely unaware that Abby had gone in the room already.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah. I have a shift at five tomorrow anyway, so I might as well stay. Call me if you need anything, ok?"   
  
"Ok, I'll tell the others. Good night."  
  
"Good night." Luka smiled and walked in the room before closing the door and locking it. Turning on the lights, he saw Abby laughing under her breath as she stood away from the door.   
  
"What are you doing? I have to get back to work," she whispered, not knowing if Chuny was still outside.  
  
Luka whispered back, "You need to sleep. Now come on, you saw how there was nothing out there. Besides, Kerry dragged more nurses in after what happened." Grinning, he sat her down on the bed. "Now get some sleep, you have your shift at seven tomorrow morning."  
  
Abby groaned at that. "God, don't remind me…" She turned to him, unsure still if she should sleep. "So you don't think anything will happen if I sleep?"  
  
Shaking his head, Luka smiled at her. "No. The only thing that will happen, probably, is you dreaming and getting the sleep you need."  
  
"But they're really going to expect you to stay here now…"  
  
"Oh, I'll just sleep on that gurney." He pointed towards the gurney that was in the corner of the room before smiling again. "Trust me, Abby. Everything will be fine, just get some sleep."  
  
At that, the small smile that had been on Abby's lips grew. "Thank you." She stood and kissed his cheek before smiling again. "Good night."  
  
Luka smiled and kissed her forehead before starting towards the gurney. Just as he was doing so, though, Abby grabbed his hand, causing him to turn to her; surprised and unsure. "What?"   
  
"How about we both sleep on the bed?"  
  
He stared at her, not sure what to make of that. Smiling, he turned to the bed before to her. "You think we fit?"  
  
Abby smiled. "I think we can manage." When he nodded in agreement, she smiled and pulled back the covers before taking off her shoes, undoing her hair and laying down. The feeling of laying down felt so perfect that she sighed in relief and closed her eyes; enjoying the feeling. The exhaustion was starting to kick in and, soon enough, she wouldn't be able to fight it anymore.  
  
Luka layed down with her and turned towards his side; how he usually fell asleep. When Abby turned towards him, her laying on her side as well, he smiled and remembered those nights when they would fall asleep like that. When he would wake up and see her next to him, looking absolutely beautiful…   
  
She smiled back at him and sighed slightly. "Thanks again." She smiled slightly wider and tugged on the scrubs. "You look very nice wearing those scrubs, by the way…" She grinned. "Maybe you should wear them more often."  
  
At that, he chuckled. "You think so?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Chuckling again, he smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Abby smiled sleepily, her eyes closing on their own as sleep started to take over her. "Good…"  
  
Luka smiled, watching her fall asleep. Smiling, he kissed her forehead softly as he whispered against it, "Sweet dreams…" Fixing her hair gently, he smiled before pulling the blankets up and wrapping his arm protectively around her.  
  
And, in no time, he fell asleep along with her; their soft breathing the only thing that was heard in the room.  
  


_Goodnight my love  
Pleasant dreams, sleep tight my love  
My tomorrow be sunny and bright  
And bring you closer to me_


End file.
